Merissa Potter and Harry Potter
by Michaelajeangranger
Summary: What if Harry had a twin sister he never knew about an what if she had a scar like his on her neck,what if SHE protected him from the killing curse on that fatal night . I am new at this i will be rewriting all the books i will try to update regularly unless i have writer's block.
1. Chapter 1

MERISSA POTTER AND HARRY POTTER

CHAPTER 1: WHO AM I?

MERISSA POV

I sit at my window on my red soft chair doing what I usually do when I am alone: read .I stare at the last page of **Romeo and Juliet **and then shut it closed. I stand up and look out the window in front of me in the library at the grounds that surround Saunders Manor I sigh deeply, I can see the lavish gardens that are beneath the window with colour everywhere and to the left are the stables for the horses I see my reflection in it, my light brown eyes and my red fiery hair loose , a few strands falling in my face and a few freckles spotting my cheeks and nose ."Miss Saunders dear someone is here to see you!"I hear the maid/nanny's voice .I huff "Coming Mrs. Daniels."I run out of my room and down the stairs. My name is Misty but everyone calls me Mia .My parents own their own company called Saunders Inc. they have a lot of things on market mostly the newest gadgets .They sell their make of laptops, Iphones ,phones and a lot more. My mom and dad don't pay attention to me ,my mom says I am the worst little girl ever and that I am I freak because I am a witch . Schools no better I don't have any friends because I am too smart ,everyone calls me a Know -it -all . I reach the door and see a lady in peculiar green robes that look nearly black, she has grey hair in a bun that still has some brown in it, and she is wearing a pointy hat that matches her robes ."Miss Saunders, I am professor McGonagall, I hope you got your acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry?"I look up and smile "Yes professor I did I am so excited."I say still smiling "Good, are your parents accompanying us to Diagon Alley?" she asks looking a bit concerned with a frown firmly planted on her face."You may call me Misty, Unfortunately my parents are stuck at work ,would you like to come in Professor ."I say and move out of the way as she comes in "Mrs. Daniels "I call politely and a thin blond hared lady in a knee high dress with a white apron comes in "Yes Misty what do you want sweetheart." She asked and looked at professor McGonagall"Ahh! I see we have some guests." I look at Mrs. Daniels "Yes this is Professor McGonagall from Hogwarts ""Nice to meet you ,so may I ask when she will leave for Hogwarts ,and how safe she will be and –" "Mrs. Daniels I will visit "I saying a desperate voice "I know but I will miss you ,you're like my own Daughter ." " I assure you she will be perfectly fine ." "oh great now why don't you two go and sit outside by the patio table and I'll bring you some snacks ." she says smiling "Thank you." I called out as she walked into the kitchen ,the patio is this way Professor," I say ,smiling at her "Please call me Minerva " she smiles "Okay ,this way please Minerva." I say leading her past the library to the end of the marble floor and white paneled hall to the garden .The smell of cherry blossoms and lilies is very dominate .I stop by the beautiful white metal table and breathe in deeply the scent of the garden and smile "Please sit down Minerva ." I say as I sit down on one the white sits ,After a few minutes Mrs. Daniels comes and gives us our tea and snacks and leaves "So Misty….how do your parents treat you ."I look up at her and look down "oh well umm t-they treat me wel-l ,"I said not looking down from my plate with some sugar biscuits that Mrs. Daniels makes for me I heard Minerva speak "Dear I can tell when people lie and you are not very good at it ,if I do say so ,now come on tell me the truth .'' she says with a face that was stern but looked so friendly I told her "They are horrible ,they blame me for everything they leave me alone for a long time while they go on vacation they pay no attention to me at all."I say ,tears in my eyes ,I look down at my orange summer dress ,trying to hold my tears back

Minerva POV

As soon as those words left Misty's mouth I felt angry at Dumbledore for sending her to this family I instantly got up and walked over to her and hugged her ,I heard her sniffling "Misty it's going to be okay, now why don't we go to Diagon Alley." looked up wiping away her tears ,I smiled at her ,she slowly stood up and walked inside and came back 1 minute after with a sweater that matched her dress "I'm ready Professor ." she said smiling .we walked to the front door and she said goodbye to Mrs. Daniels we walked into the front yard where different flowers grew alongside the path "Now Merissa I want you to hold onto this key." she looked at the key and raised her head to look at me ,she looked at me as if I had grown two extra heads ,but she slowly reach for the key and then there were flashes of white .

Merissa POV

After I took hold of the key there was just white and then I felt like I was going inside out ,I started to feel sick and then suddenly the sensations were gone and .I could hear someone say "Okay Merissa you can open your eyes. "so I did I know could see Minerva in front of me "Professor you called me Merissa twice." I said furrowing my eyebrows and looking at her while fixing my dress and sweater "This Is not the place to explain or discuss such matters ,let us first get to Diagon Alley and go to the leaky cauldron where we can discuss this and then get you school supplies." She said "Now take my hand." she said as soon as I did I felt myself being tugged at ,at every direction and then there was a white light and then it was gone and I was left feeling dizzy "Miss Saunders are you okay ?" I heard Minerva ask "Yes I am alright ." I said in a shaky voice and my vision came back ,we were in an Alleyway there were two bins and then there was a dead end .I saw McGonagall walk up to the wall and I followed she looked as if she was tapping it ,just then I heard a voice "Hello Professor how you been ." we turned around and found a very tall thickly built man with a black beard and he was smiling ,he looked down at me and I smiled up and then I noticed the small boy ,he was my age and had black hair and blue eyes and he was wearing round glasses ,just then I felt my heart tug and swell I furrowed my eyebrows but dismissed it .I saw Minerva walking to them I followed but hid behind her robes and I saw the boy smiling at me and I smiled "Hagrid good to see you I was about to go to the leaky Cauldron with Miss Saunders ." she seemed to say my name in an underlined tone , I could see Hagrid's smile vanish "You mean ….But I thought-" "Hagrid this is not the place " Minerva said to him ,Hagrid looked at me then harry and nodded at Minerva who went back towards the wall with Hagrid and Harry was walking next to me "Hi I 'm Harry potter ." said holding out his hand to me "Nice to meet you I'm Misty Saunders."I say smiling ,taking his hand and shaking it and a smile graced his face. We let go of our hands and walked over to Hagrid and McGonagall where they were we looked at the wall and a gasp left our mouths as we now saw it open Harry and I looked at each other and smiled . We saw Minerva step and walk in followed by Hagrid , I felt Harry take my hand and run after them and he was laughing and so was I .This was the first time I felt like someone really cared for me ,I just felt this connection with him ,like a brother and sister I felt my heart swell and it felt like I was complete.

Harry POV

As soon as we were running I felt a tug at my heart .Life with the Dursleys was hard and I never felt loved but I felt now that there must be something more to Misty than what meets the eye ,she feels like family to me even though I don't know her well . I stop running when I get to McGonagall and Hagrid who walk into a small building with a wooden sign that said 'Leaky Cauldron ' we followed McGonagall and Hagrid. The place was a bit dreary with dark wood walls and dark wood floors that's when we stopped and I heard professor McGonagall and Hagrid talking to someone but didn't know who I looked at Misty but I felt my scar burn my hand went to my head"Oww "I said in a whisper and then a heard Misty and saw her hand go to her neck "Hey what's wrong?" I ask "Ohh this is going to sound weird but my scar is burning and it hurts ." she said with a nervous laugh and the she removed her hand and I gasped .There on her neck was a lightning scar like mine ."I have the same one see." I say taking my hair away from my forehead and she gasped and put both hands on her mouth .I gave a small smile and she relaxed and then we turned and heard Hagrid introduce Harry to a professor Quirrell "A M Mister P-Potter N-Nice T-T-To Meet y-you I Am Professor Q – Quirrell I T-teach defense Against the dark arts at Hogwarts N-now i-if you don't m-mind I need to g-go buy a b-book on v-vampires ." he started walking but stopped and looked at me "And w-who are you ?' " That is Harry's twin sister Merissa Lily Potter ."McGonagall said in a strict , angry voice and Quirrell left looking flustered and angry Harry and I gave her a questioning look she just motioned for us to sit down on the the two seats on the other end of the small wooden table "Professor ,I don't have any siblings ." I say "Neither do I." Misty says "That is about to change." Mcgonagall says in a mystrious voice .


	2. FAMILY FOUND AND SECRETS REVEALED

Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling so I don't own anything if I did our favorite characters would not have died. And please Review it would mean a lot

CHAPTER TWO: FAMILY FOUND AND SECRETS REVEALED

Merissa POV

"It all started on October 31st, 1981 Halloween eve you two were just one year olds .Your real parents are Lily and James Potter. On this night they were killed, no...Murdered sounds better by a very dark wizard known as …V-Voldemort .People believe that You miss POTTER died but we kept it secret that you were absolutely fine we also altered the story to protect both you and Harry as well as sending you to the muggle world. People in the wizarding world Believe it was your mother, Lily, who saved you with ancient magic and her love, but that is not what happened well it is partly. When V-Voldemort chased after lily who was running towards the nursery desperately holding on to the both of you all she was thinking was that she wanted you two to stay safe and well. So she put you in the same crib in the nursery because there was no time, she said a few words which could be the spell she used to protect you and a few parting words. When Voldemort killed her he tried to kill you two but the curse bounced off of the spell your mother put on you he shot the killing curse again and this time it broke the spell and was heading for Harry but MERISSA yes Misty your real name is Merissa and close your mouth child. Where was I oh right Merissa moved in the curse's way and stopped the curse from reaching Harry but only partly;it is still unknown how you two defeated Voldemort or how harry and you survived the killing curse but you two are very, very powerful children. Now are there any questions? "McGonagall finished, whispering the whole time and Hagrid blowing his nose with a hanky even trying to hold the tears back that welled up in his eyes still unshed.

Harry and I just stared at her .I could feel the burning in my eyes from unshed tears ,I felt one escape from its prison and trail down my freckled cheek I try to keep my sobs from escaping I bite the bottom of my lip and look down at my lap closing my eyes ;I can't swallow and there is a pain in my chest ,I feel cold all over even though it is quite warm and stuffy in the leaky cauldron .I feel something warm on my now cold and clammy hands I feel a squeeze I look up and see harry looking at me , tears running down his pale cheeks. I look directly in his eyes, unshed tears waiting to escape .I throw my arms around his neck and hug him like I will never let go ,he hugs back with equally strong force . I slowly let the tears fall and sniffle a bit. When we pull away I look at harry and give him a watery smile, he does the same while wiping his eyes But then I thought back to what McGonagall had said to us ,the story she told us in hushed whispers, my eyes winded

"I'm adopted aren't I?" I ask turning and looking at McGonagall

"Yes you are child." She says sadness thick in her voice

"And my …..Our biological parents are D-dead?" I ask feeling grief overtake my body, tears pricking at my eyes again. I look at Harry; he takes hold of my hand and gives me a reassuring squeeze. I turn to McGonagall waiting patiently for a reply. She wipes away a few tears running down her wrinkled cheeks.

"Yes they are my dears I am sorry I know this is a lot to take in right now so how about we talk about this some other time when this all sinks for now I would like a butterbeer, would you like one too Hagrid? …..HAGRID!"

"It's just so 'eartwarming lookin at these two 'euniting." Hagrid says through sobs, and then takes out a huge, white frilly hanky and blowing his nose. I see McGonagall roll her eyes .Harry and I look at each other and burst out in a fit of laughter clutching our stomachs and holding on each other trying not to fall on the floor.

"I am surrounded by retards." McGonagall says with a sigh, calling the waiter over, ordering two butterbeers and two Pumpkinjucies for the two children nearly falling off of their seats from laughing

Merissa POV

When we were done at the leaky cauldron we walked out the back door to find a whole town filled with shops ,owls flying and floating products

"Harry." I said

"Yea." He says looking at me

"I don't think we are in London anymore." I say turning and looking at him

"You don't say." Harry says .I can hear the sarcasm and playfully punch him

"You are not good at sarcasm." I say laughing

"Neither are you." He says with a triphmunt look on his face

"Harry I wasn't even trying to be sarcastic and you don't know I might be good at sarcasm "I say laughing again.

"Oh shut it we are twins …And stop laughing!" he shouts at me

"Okay ...I will...sorry " I say between breaths while clutching my stomach with one hand while wiping tears from my eyes .We really need to work on his sarcasm and temper or I will be the first person to die from laughter and I don't want to die at the age of eleven ,Who would?

"Come now children we need to hurry up to Gringotts bank to get you your money and Hagrid and I have some ….umm …school business to attended to at vault 712 .Now let us get a move on." we start walking in-between people, Harry casting death glares, I laugh every time which makes him more mad .We stop at a huge building which is snow white with dark bronze doors and golden door knobs. McGonagall opened up the doors and went in followed by Hagrid then finally harry and I .AS soon as I walked in the only thing that came out of my mouth was' wow' Harry was equally Gob smacked .It was amazing there was a pathway from the door leading to a huge marble that looks like something a speaker would stand and talk except it's way taller. Against the brown marble walls are white counters with pieces of parchment and a desk lamp. What surprised me the most is that there are goblins scurrying about, sitting by the desks and counting little golden coins which I am guessing is wizarding currency?

"Come now children we need to hurry." she said as Hagrid and her walked towards the huge marble counter was. Harry and I followed throwing cautious glances towards the Goblins that carried on staring at us. When we reached the huge marble counter that was like 3 feet taller than me we stopped .i squinted and got on my tip toes and saw a Goblin who was pale in comparison with the other Goblins ,his hair was a silvery white he wore round glasses which were held by gold frames and he wore a green suit .McGonagall tapped the silver bell that stood on the edge of the counter .He looked up and put the quill he was holding in his hand in a nearby inkbottle and fixed his glasses .he looked up slowly at her.

"Yes? "He asked

"WE would like to take Mr. and Miss Potter to their vault to retrieve the money that was left for them by their Parents." McGonagall said to the elder Goblin.

"Ahhh yes it is so good to meet the heirs of the Potter Fortune and I am most pleased to hear and see you survived Miss Potter ." the Small creature said after jumping down from the counter's Pedestal and holding out a hand out in our direction that both Harry and I quickly shook .

"Now if you would please follow me, I Hope you have the vault Key at present? "He asked

"Oh yes yes well 'ere yeah're Mr. Goblin." Hagrid said giving a bronze key to the goblin

The Goblin leads us to a tunnel and told us to get into what looked like a very big coal cart with electrical gadgets I look carefully and see it is moving down a rail that trains back home do. It is quiet dark in the tunnel it seemed like we would never stop, when we finally do it was at a gold door that is against the cave wall I look around and see at the top 687 is written.

"Right here we go. "Says the goblin stopping and getting off the ride, walking to the door. He takes the key out of his pocket and puts it in the keyhole and in return opening it.

"Right come on you two." he says motioning Harry and I .we look at each other and smile. Harry quickly jumps out .I slowly try to get off but find myself falling off the cart I close my eyes waiting for the pain to come , but it doesn't .I slowly open one I and let out a gasp. I am suspended I few inches from the ground, I look towards McGonagall only to see her smiling.

"Thank you Minerva. "I said which causes her smile to widen.

"Anytime dear, anytime .Now shall we continue" with that she gave her wand a flick and I land on my feet and carryon walking towards the vault, Minerva right behind me .I stop when I am next to Harry. We both let out a gasp as the vaults door opens to reveal mountains and mountains of gold coins.

"These are called galleons the gold ones then Knuts are the small bronze ones and a sickle is the silver. All this was left to you by your parents when they died, we will not be taking all of it, just three bags. One for you Harry, one for Merissa and one to use today for school supplies." We turned back to find Hagrid already standing with three brown bags already filled.

Harry POV

After we were done with our vault McGonagall and Hagrid rushed off, Leaving Merissa and I to wait outside. We were finished with buying school supplies pretty quickly; I started looking over the list.

"Ummm Hagrid it says here we are allowed to bring an owl, Toad, Spider or cat with us." I saw Merissa shudder at the word 'spider' guess she is afraid of them.

"Stay right 'ere Ill handle McGonagall could yeah take 'em to Florish an' Boltts I'm sure they'll enjoy it there." With that he disappeared and we walk into what looks like a bookshop. As soon as we see all the books Merissa's face lights up and next thing I know she has 4 books in her hands and is still looking for more.

"Hey sis let's not spend all our money on books." I say .She blushes and goes and pays at the counter .she quickly runs up to me

"Harry I thought you would like this ." she says holding out a book with a green cover and gold writing with pictures moving ,I mean MOVING PICTURES I wonder what next ,flying brooms ? I take the book from her and see the picture on the front changes and I see a person flying 12 ft. in the air ON A BROOM! Apparently flying brooms are next. My gaze falls on the title

"Everything about the Magical sport of Quidditch.' I read aloud .I soon break into a smile and give her a bone crushing hug. How did she know I loved sport, sister's intuition I guess? I see Merissa Smile at the window and gasp; I turn around and see Hagrid with two cages. One holds a snow white owl with a few black speckles and Golden eyes and the other holds an owl that looks a reddish Brown with white speckles and beautiful, transparent, light green eyes. Merissa squeals and is out the door .I slowly walk out to see her hugging Hagrid and taking the Red-Brown one, not letting her smile slip. I give Hagrid a hug and take the snow white owl.

"I think I am going to call her Hedwig, what are you going to call yours Merissa?" I asked her s looked at the bird and smiled.

"I like the name Guinevere don't you? "She asked smiling as she rested the cage on the rest of our supplies. I look at the carts that we have been wheeling around and my eyes widen; did we really by this much?.Two Cauldrons ,two pewters a few phials and 2 of each textbook. _The Standard Book of Spells__, A history of Magic, Magical Theory ,A Beginner's guide to Transfiguration , One Thousand Magical herbs and Fungi ,Magical Drafts and Potions , Fantastic Beasts and where to find them and The dark Forces: A guide to self-protection _. I can't believe I am really going to a school for witches and wizards, I still can't Believe I am a WIZARD and that I have a sister. All of a sudden I rember that I will have to go back to the Dursleys; I frown.

"Hagrid do I have to go back to the Dursleys? I plead .Merissa looks at me with her brows furrowed and frown evident.

"I am afraid so Harry my boy." Hagrid say, remorse and regret evident and thick and I can feel the tear trying to escape, I don't want to go back.

"He can come home with me." I hear Merissa say.

"Dear I think your Parents won't allow it or like it." I hear McGonagall say in a panicked voice.

"They won't care they are never home and Mrs. Daniels does love children I think I would also love the opportunity to get to know my brother." She says with a shrug and I see McGonagall smile and nod.

"Well okay But I don't think this is a good Idea." she says .I hear Merissa Squeal and give me a hug.

We quickly moved on walking down the cobbled streets. We stopped at a store that looked really old I looked up at the sign 'Ollivanders Wand Shop' we walked through the door and a bell chimed we went over to the counter where a fair skinned man with white hair is standing .

"Excuse me Mr. Ollivander and Miss Potter have come to find wands ." Minerva said .the man that was Ollivander looked at Merissa and his eyes widened .

"S-she'd a-alive I thought she died protecting her brother it would be an honor to help these two find their wands. "We tried so many wands I was beginning to think we were squibs.

"I wonder..." said Mr. Ollivander said. He came back with another box that held a wand I took a hold of it and I could see Merissa sit up a bit more straighter .I gave a yelp as I as golden sparks shot out of my wand and they swirled around the room .Merissa stood still smiling at me…well at least until a wand came flying towards her hand ,she yelped but caught it .The wand started to shoot gold sparks like mine and after a few seconds it . Ollivander came up to us.

"Harry that was quite a show and that is quite a strange wand that chose you. "he says in a ominous tone

"Why is that sir? "I asked, curious now

"Well that wand's brother gave you and your sister your scars." Mr. Ollivander said in a voice that was Hallow .He looked at Merissa who is standing next to me.

"Merissa that is an extordaniry wand, it has not been used in 300 Millenniums some say it is made from the same materials as the Elder wand but I am sure you won't' know about the Elder wand; a marvelous peace of work …well let's get you two paid..." Mr. Ollivander said with a smile, Merissa in the meantime is bug eyed

************************************************** ********************Merissa POV

When we got home Minerva explained everything to Mrs. Daniels Who was first sick then faint and now ecstatic. She prepared sandwiches and all sorts of treats and drink as harry told me about his life I was first sad and now angry, "HOW CAN THEY TREAT YOU THAT WAY, YOUR I MEAN OOOUR OWN FAMILY WHY IF I EVER GET A HOLD OF THEM-"

"Merissa relax I am here now aren't I?" and that ended that .I was sitting in my favorite Chair in the living room in front of the roaring fire and Harry sitting on the one next to mine. My transfiguration text book is open on my lap I am reading away while Harry tells me about his life .We both have hot chocolate on the mahogany corner tables that are situated beside our red seats.

"What about your parents?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Oh! well they ignore me shout at me call me a freak …well you know the normal ." I looked at him I could see anger in his eyes .i felt tears escape my eyes thinking about the times the verbally abused me .i was so caught up I didn't notice harry get up and walk up to my chair .Harry made me stand up and he gave me a hug .

"Don't worry I am here now its all going to be okay I will make sure they don't hurt you." He whispered in my ear still hugging me.

"I won't let my parents or our Aunt and Uncle hurt you not if I am breathing." We both smiled at each other. After a few minutes of sitting by the fire we went to our rooms. Harry was in the room across from min When I got to my room I gave Guinevere her owl treat before changing into my light pink gown I smiled as I rember that today was the first time I went shopping with harry .I bought a few out fits I would need at Hogwarts and bought harry a new wardrobe .He was smiling : I don't think I don't think I will be able to forget his smile so easily ,I quickly slip into bed and fall asleep as soon as my heads hits the pillow .

Merissa POV

I woke up at 5 am out of habit .i had a shower and tied my still damp hair in a high pony .i looked myself in the mirror a simple green summer dress .i walked out of my room an carried on walking until I came to a stop at Harry's bedroom door .i knocked and was surprised to see Harry come answer the door. He laughed.

"We match." He says smiling brightly. I look at him and he is right we do he has a green emerald shirt and a simple pair of jeans with crystal white sneakers.

"I guess we do." I say .i lead him down to breakfast and see the table with two plates of pancakes with melting butter and drizzling, golden syrup on top there are also two glasses of milk .i see Mrs. Daniels smiling with her blonde hair in a messy morning bun wearing a blue sequined summer dress with gladiator shoes.

"Thank you." I say giving her a hug and push harry a little and he also hugs her.

Harry POV

After we have eaten Hagrid comes to take us to King's cross station. I have not been here before and by the looks of it neither has Merissa. Hagrid is busy saying something about a platform called 9 and three quarters when I heard him stop talking I turned around.

"So Hagrid where is-Hagrid? I said when I could see that Hagrid was not there.

"Where'd he go?" I asked Merissa who was looking equally confused; she frowned for a few seconds and then smiled and turned to me.

"He must've apparated. "She said in a matter-of-factly tone and proceeded to weave herself between the streams of people ,her Hogwarts School trunk with her owl in her cage right on top on it .i gave a shrug and followed it .We walked past the platforms and I counted.

"7, 8 9 ….10." I furrowed my brows and counted again and again. I looked and saw a man standing near with a security guard badge and walked up to him while my dear –Ole-sister was muttering to herself deep in thought.

"Excuse me do you know where I could find platform nine and three quarters?" I asked the man looked at me with raised eyebrows and was about to answer when-

"OH! Harry there you are come on we better get going!" she shouted forcibly away through the crowds of muggles.

"What was that?" I snapped rubbing my forearm which felt like it would be bruised terribly tomorrow.

"Harry James Potter you are a wizard, a muggle won't know what the flying fig you are talking about!" she whispered furiously.

"What's a muggle?" she looked as she turned the other way, nose in the air and shrugged.

"I have no idea but that crazy lady with the five red haired children following carries on muttering something about stupid non-magical muggles." She said after pointing the group of fiery red-head family out and walking towards them.

"Excuse me ma'am we were wondering if you knew were we could find platform nine and three quarters is." Merissa asked while tapping the short-red haired who wore a brown knitted barrette ,a white button up woolen jersey and a yellow dress with a floral print .She looked down and saw Merissa and I standing right next to her.

"OH! Why hello dears Ummm what was your question Oh right right platform nine and three quarters well we were just on our way there and by the looks of it you two are First years just like Ronald over there, well come along then! By the way I am Molly Weasley" she proceeded to walk to the wall between platform 9 and 10 .We saw boys who are obviously twins by the names of Fred and George run through the wall and disappeared next a boy named Percy run through the wall then the boy, Ronald or Ron. Before we knew it, it was our turn .Merissa did as she was instructed and ran through the wall and disappeared like the others .i did the same I nearly fell but Merissa quickly rushes to my side and steady's me before running at full speed towards the train we hear Molly shouting as the children board the train ,we follow and Ron catches up after his mom passes him his rat before the train left. We slowly walk looking for an empty compartment, we finally find one but it is at the end of the train.

Merissa POV

As soon as we get settled down we start talking Harry and I learn that Ron has five brothers three of which are still in Hogwarts and the other two graduated a long time ago. Ron also has a sister who is a year younger named Guinevere but known as Ginny the brothers names are Bill, Charlie, Percy, the twins (Fred and George) I had to hold back a laugh.

"I named my owl Guinevere." Ron laughs, Harry and I just join in .After a while a lady with a cart filled with what looks like wizarding sweets comes to us.

"Anything from the cart dears? "Ron pulls something from a bag he has and mutters that he is okay, I feel sorry for him his family is probably not very rich .I lean over and whisper to Harry as a put 300 galleons in his hand. He smiles and takes out more money and holds it out to the lady.

"We'll take it all please." the lady smiles and hands all the candy over to us .I look at Ron.

"Well come on Ron we can't eat this all!" I say as I give him a smile .He quickly smiles and starts on chocolate frogs. Ron explains chocolate frogs to Harry after an incident which ended in it sky diving out the window

"So who are you guys I know you are Harry and Merissa but that's all?" He asks while he pops a few ever flavor beans in his mouth.

"Oh! Sorry I'm Merissa Lily Potter and this is my brother .Harry James Potter" I finish and fold my hands on my lap and look at Ron; he just stares at us, swallows and then….

"YOU MEAN … WAIT you are supposed to be dead Merissa and Harry well I don't know about harry but Merissa You are ALIVE!" Ron shouts. He looks at us.

"Yes Ron I can see I am alive and don't shout do you want someone to hear-" I was cut off by the compartment door opening .I look towards the door and a boy with pale skin ,platinum blonde hair which is gelled back and grey sparkling eyes walks in and sit next to me .

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy and who are you definitely not a mudblood I heard shouting about the Potter twins, you must be one of them." Draco asks 'I look at the open hand and make no move to shake his hand.

"Merissa Lily Potter." I say and then motion to Harry as I said.

"Harry James Potter, My brother.'' I look at Ron He seems a bit wary of Draco .Harry shakes Draco's hand .There was a silence before the door opens again .This time it is a girl with mouse brown frizzy hair and deep brown eyes that are very beautiful.

"Have either of you seen a toad poor Neville seems to have …Lost it." she asks we all shake our heads and introduce ourselves her eyes land on me .

"Merissa and Harry Potter where have …wait Merissa is supposed to be dead I read it in '_**The complete collection of Wizarding history'**_ "The girl who introduced herself as Hermione says. I smile

"Guess I have a Fellow bookworm to spend time with." I say with a smile she and says see you later and leaves .I notice that Ron and Draco are having a glaring contest .I decide that maybe I should intervene.

"So, Draco right." I ask he looks at me with a smirk and sits more back still looking into my emerald eyes.

"Yes you are quite correct ,My Father is Lucius and mother is Narcissa and from what I have heard you must be Merissa Potter the one Potter twin that is supposed to be dead ,how did you live anyway?" he asks with a hint of arrogance ,I cringe a bit.

"I wouldn't know I was only one, but I do have a scar on my neck from that night and so does harry. "I say while I move my velvet red hair out of the way to show the lightning bolt scar on the right side of my neck.

"Bloody hell. "I hear someone say which is definitely Ron which means that, Draco, Ron and Harry can see it.

"Well I thought it was just a myth but I guess I was wrong." Draco says with a somewhat bored tone to his voice .I glare at him and he looks somewhat surprised, not that it showed on his face but I could see it in his eyes, I guess I can tell a lot by looking into people's eyes because that's the place where emotion is most shown, no matter how much a person try's to hide what they are feeling ,you can look into their eyes and see everything or that's what it is like for me .the rest of the ride goes peacefully but it seems Draco would rather just stick to conversing .I tell him about my parents being rich and in the upper class and how they disapprove ,he says he can relate but nothing more .I soon take out a book about quidditch that a bought for myself just for the fun of it .Draco soon sees and we talk a bit more about it before he takes out a book of his own and gives me a smile and I return it.

Draco POV

Merissa and Her brother, harry seem okay and I Guess Ronald Weasley is not as bad as father made him and the rest of the family out to be. I walked off the train with them, luggage in hand drugging it on the rough ground, the black sky above. Merissa and I walk in silence and follow some bloke that must be half giant that Merissa calls' Hagrid'. We follow him all the way to a lake and are told to get into the boats I sit on the end with Merissa who smiles as I move up for her ,Harry sits across from us . In a few minutes we see a brick castle that seems bigger than My family's manor , I feel Merissa grab my hand and grab Harry's as she gasps at the sight .I look and see her smiling so wide her face might split in two ,I smile and look at the castle. Maybe father was wrong all this time.


End file.
